


Twice as Fine

by Morrigan_Crowe



Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other Characters will be added if/when they appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_Crowe/pseuds/Morrigan_Crowe
Summary: Negatus recalls the muse to his song and how he got his demons.
Relationships: Negatus/OC
Kudos: 8





	Twice as Fine

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't decided if this is going to be a one shot or multichaptered yet but enjoy!

It had started back at the Overlord Academy. He had been a young hot headed musician who had just escaped the wild life of tax collection and she was but a slip of a thing, but wide eyed and curious about the mysteries of evil overlord-ship. At least that’s what he told people.

The truth was he had seen her before, sometime during Hot Eagle’s second tour when he was disposing of his third bassist in the hotels waste disposal. He couldn’t forget that face and she couldn’t forget his… after all, it was her who testified against him in the murder trial. In any other situation he would have convinced her not to, but he had found himself transfixed. There was something about that eye…

She had convinced him to join the Academy. She had started the year before and already had a reputation behind her. Felonia: Mother of Demons, the title thanks a curious affinity to a race of tiny red beings who seemed to obey her every command. Something to do with a legend they have about a red eyed spirit who wandered their cave dwellings.

To thank her, he had offered his expertise on his studies. By being forced to repeat his first year no less than six times he assured her he was a master at resolving lower level management crises. She had laughed, and instead showed him the craft she had harnessed. He showed little talent, landing them both in the infirmary on a multitude of occasions. But they had laughed about it eventually. Or at least he had.

On her final day he had gone to her, mostly to congratulate her on graduating and being assigned to Notthatfarland but primarily to scout out if she had decided on who would be her number 2. He had frowned as he found her with Voltari, who had somehow wangled his way close to her. He had said his goodbyes, yet was more surprised when she came to visit him just before she left.

“Oh. Come to gloat, have you?” Negatus sniffed, pulling himself up to his full height. “I thought you were celebrating with _Voltari_.” He spat out the name, bitterness heavy. She took a moment to respond, raising an eyebrow.

“I was.” Came the reply.

“And now you’re here.” Negatus wandered further back into his quarters, fingerless gloved hand stroking along the back of his chair.

“I am. I had something I needed to discuss with you.”

He paused, back to her as the cogs in his head turned.

“Something playing on your mind, Felonia?”

“Well, not playing exactly. I –“ She was interrupted as he span round, one finger to her lips shushing her.

“I’m not here to play your games, sweetheart. I’m a man of morals. Feelings. You can’t just pick me up and put me down again whenever you feel like it.” He ignored her mix-matched coloured eyes squinting at him, the red one glinting a little in the dim light of his room.

“I’m not playing _games_ , James. I simply wanted to-“

“No! This has been going on for far too long! I’ve suspected you and Voltari for a long time but to walk in on-“

“There has been a position made available for an overlord in Yonderland, James.” She huffed impatiently. “I have advised the council that _you_ should be considered for it.” She quirked an eyebrow, fingers lifting to adjust the large painted animal skull that adorned the top of her head, finally allowing the light to hit her blue eye. The news caught Negatus off guard and he frowned.

“Yonderland? Y-you mean you weren’t coming to… Ah...” He was rewarded with a semi affectionate, if slightly drained smirk.

“Ah, indeed.” Felonia sniffed, composing herself again. “Anyway, should you be sent to Yonderland, you will be in need of assistance. Demons!” She tilted her head back, glancing behind her as two of the small red beings trotted through.

“Yes! Oh Most Offensive of Obscenities.” The male spoke up, closely followed by a female who side eyed her mistress before looking up at Negatus, her wings flapping a little shyly as she hid behind the male.

“Rita, Neil, You are to obey Negatus now. Assist him in everything that he requires from you… w-where’s Geoff?” She was met by unsure noises until-

“Here Mum!” there was a panting noise. A third demon rushing in and immediately crashing into the back of the female overlord. “What’s ‘appening?” He pushed himself up, falling in rank beside Rita and Neil before peering up at Negatus. “Who’s he then?”

Negatus sucked in a breath, eyes narrowing in confusion. “You’re giving them to me?”

“Yes. Well… Rita and me don’t like each other, do we?” She looked at Rita pointedly who pretended she didn’t hear her, instead stepping closer to Negatus. “And Neil will be more beneficial to you. He actually volunteered to go when he found out Rita was going. And Geoff is-”

“Why am I goin’, Mum? I don’t want to go with the man.” Felonia stared at Geoff, her eyebrows furrowing.

“ _Mum?”_ Negatus snorted, hands on his hips. “Let me tell you, when I’m Overlord there won’t be any room for Mummy’s boys” He was answered by Geoff growling at him, Felonia smirking.

“Everyone knows that you sleep with a teddy bear, James. Yonderland will be safer for Geoff.” She turned to look down at the younger demon. “It will be safer for you, besides, you like working with Rita and Neil.”

Geoff whined.

“But Muuuuum.” He huffed, being dragged back into rank by Rita who whispered into his ear. “Ooh I like biscuits! I’ve not had any in ages!”

Felonia sighed, looking up at Negatus who fiddled with his gloves awkwardly.

“Well, thank you.” He gestured to them, before offering a small smirk, his hand lifting to push back the tight black curls on his head, giving one last ditch effort. “Was that everything? Or… Did you have something else to give me?” He took a step forward, trying to give her his best sultry gaze, ignoring the demons now squabbling behind his back. Felonia shook her head.

“No… Good Luck, James. No doubt our paths will cross again.” She sniffed, ducking under his arm as she left the room, leaving Negatus half propped against the door. A small clawed hand gripped the back of his leg, and he looked down to see Rita peering up at him.

“What is it?”

“Don’t pay her any mind, oh shadiest of secrets. She doesn’t know what she’s missing. Why don’t you sit down and come up with a plan for getting into the council’s good books so we can take over Yonderland?”

-

Negatus sat slumped in his throne. It had been almost 7 years since he had taken over Yonderland and 8 since he had last set eyes on Felonia. He sniffed, reminiscing on the last memory, his face stormy as he watched Rita and Neil struggle to drag a statue of himself to the corner of the room.

“Left a bit!” He snapped, his mood foul as the two demons staggered. “No, no my left! My left, you cretins it can’t be your left or you’ll be going through the wall!” He groaned, sitting back. “Where’s Geoffrey? I sent him out for milk hours ago.”

“You could try using his tracker, my lord?” Neil piped up. “He’s probably gotten distracted.” Negatus sighed, dipping his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out the tracking device. “Geoff? Can you read me?”

Geoff hummed to himself as he plodded along the woodland path before hearing the voice come out of his wrist.

“’Ello?”

“Geoff it’s me, your master. Where are you?” the demon looked around, nose wrinkling. “I’m here, how’d you get in my arm?”

“It’s a tracker, but listen never mind that. Did you get the milk?” Negatus spoke slowly and clearly, closing one eye as he listened for a response.

“The milk?” Geoff replied, as he continued walking, his attention focused on his arm instead of where he was going. “The cow wasn’t best pleased but I got so-“

There was an almighty clatter, and Negatus frowned at the tracker device.

“Geoff? Geoff can you hear me? What happened?”

“nothing, nothing I just walked into something” He groaned as he pushed himself up, clawed hand gripping to a piece of fabric before he looked up, realising he was holding onto a skirt which was being worn by someone. He gasped, recognising the one big blue eye, the other eye red. He stepped back unsurely, taking in the skull that adorned the top of the woman’s head. “Mum?”

“Listen you idiot, stop messing around and get back here at once…”

Geoff wasn’t listening, the milk being dropped to the ground as he flew up excitedly and Negatus paused, listening to the demon’s excited shouts, the last word sinking in.

“Negatus?” Rita stepped forward cautiously. “Everything alright?”


End file.
